You May Only Love Once
by heavenleighdoll
Summary: Everybody has a past, Lord Voldemort included. Nobody knows what went on while he was at Hogwarts. This is one idea. TROC


**Revelations**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord Voldemort, or Hogwarts, or the whole idea of the dark lord and the wizarding world, I'm not that smart.:) I own one character, one little character, no scratch that, Iown two, as I said, I'm not terribly smart.

Summary: The Dark Lord had a life before the creation of Lord Voldemort. He had a 'family' or would have if life hadn't continued to leave him with nothing. This is a past and present story.

_ 1975 _

_Lord Voldemort stood before the long over grown graves of the only two people in the world he could have ever cared about. The larger of the two grave stones read: 'Heaven Leigh Malfoy-Riddle- Beloved wife and daughter torn away from her family too early in life. She will be greatly missd. !946-1963.'_

_Everything there was true, she was a wonderful wife, for the few months they were married, and she had died too young, it was all his fault. She could have lived to see her children grow old; if she would have lived the second stone wouldn't have been there to read: "Nagini Riddle- Beloved daughter who was denied the chance of a full life_. _1963' She died the day that she was born, one pound three ounces, far too small and fragile. Her brother, Lucius, was born very healthy, already having a full head of blonde hair, just like his mother, a fact which pleased him greatly._

_He still remembered when he met Leigh (her preferred name). She wasn't someone who would have attracted much attention then, she was only thirteen,awkward. She liked blending into the crowd. She didnt answer questions in class, he would have been suprised if any of the teachers knew her name, no matter how unique it was. Slughorn, though, amazingly, knew it. She wasn't extraordinary enoguh for that. But he had the feeling before he even met her that she was extremely smart._

_ 1960 _

Tom Riddle watched as the girl curled up in an overstuffed green armchair and watched the fire. Her long bleach blond haiir was tied in a ponytail on the top of her hear with a breen and silver ribbon, as it was everyday, so he had noticed. There was a big book on her lap, taken from the bookcase to the right of her. Tom had read it many times before, and was pleased to see it being read by someone else.

He glided across the room like a man with breeding, to her armchair and sat down smoothly on the arm furthest from where her hear lay. She looked up at him with icy blue eyes, a startled look on her face. She seemed suprised to see someone so close to her, someone actually looking at her, not through her.

"I have been watching you." Tom began softly. She could tell that she was extremely shy. "My name is Tom Riddle. What's your's?"

"Leigh Malfoy." She said this so quietly that he almost didn't catch what was said. He wrinkled his nose at yet another ordinary name.

"I was wondering if you finished the Potions essay. I am horrible in that class and I think that Slughorn will give me a detention if I don't do the homework again." He gave her a smile. He really did need the essay, but his main reason for asking was yet to come.

Leigh reached into her bag which was right next to the chair and pulled out the roll of parchment that held her essay. "Slughorn wouldn't give you detention, he loves you. You're his prized student, even if you can't make Draught of Living Death without causing a cloud of green smoke that smells like rotten eggs to fill the room." Tom blushed and smirked, he was actually glad to know that no one knew why he really did that two weeks earlier.

"Nice to know that's still remembered by some. Everyone else I talk to says they forgot after two days." Leigh produced a trace of a smile before looking away. It was a pretty smile, her teeth were perfectly straight and beautifully white. It was a real shame when she stopped, Tom actually felt his heart sink.

"They lied. Everyone remembers. Why do you think Slughorn is always helping you? It's not because he needs the practice." Tom had known that they were all lying, it was just strange knowing that this girl who didn't talk to anybody knew what was being kept from him.

"How do you know this Leigh?" He asked, playing with her essay nonchalantly. She stared intently into his eyes.

"I have my ways, Marvalo." She stood up. "Please give me the essay in class tomorrow. Goodnight. With that she turned around and hurried up the staircase, leaving the book that she had been reading open on the floor.

1975

Lord Voldemort sighed. It had been so long, he couldn't even remember what curse she had been reading about. It lost it's importance to him the next day. The self-proclaimed dark lord was feeling things he hadn't felt in twelve years.

Voldemort smiled, Lucius was twelve years old today. The feeling was bitter-sweet. The day of his son's birth was also the day of his wife and daughter's death. Her had lost so much that day. He wasn't even able to keep his son.

Leigh's parents had taken him away. Even though he had only seen Lucius for a few minutes, he knew that Lucius would be powerful. He had such power within him, even before he was born. That's why Nagini had been so small, Lucius took everything from her before birth. Voldemort laid over his wife's grave, his eyes began to drift closed as he started feeling Leigh's arms wrapping around her, smelling water-lilies surrounding him.


End file.
